warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Qibli77/PebbleClan
alright. Going to attempt to make another FanClan (NOT for the Clan contest) let's see how this goes Rules for Making Cats #Before making cats, read through the entire page. #'Cats require permission. Please ask in the comments before making a PebbleClan cat.' #Everyone can make one cat from each Stone (Mist, Flame, Cloud, and Drift). Leaders can only be made if a leader position is open. Currently, both leader positions are closed. #Everyone can make two gravelpaws regardless of Stone. #Follow all wiki rules with your cat. #If you wish to make a cat fill out the form below. Name: Gender: Age: Rank: Stone: Ideas you have for them (optional): Description Physical Description= PebbleClan cats are usually pretty skinny, though there is the occasional long-haired cat. Their fur comes in black, white, and shades and dilutes of black (including gray-blue and brown colors). There are no red (ginger) cats in PebbleClan unless they used to be from a different Clan or a kittypet, loner, or rogue, and that's pretty unusual because PebbleClan does not accept outsiders easily. The eyes of PebbleClan cats can be any shade of blue, brown, yellow, orange, or amber. Green eyes are rare. PebbleClan cats are nimble and agile, but not very fast. They don't have much endurance, and can't run for a while without tiring. Also, PebbleClan cats aren't very strong and rely more on wit and their small size to help them in battle. They have very good hearing compared to their eyesight; it's said that they can hear a pebble drop in a pool all the way in RiverClan territory while standing in their own camp. They are also fairly good swimmers, not as good as RiverClan, but better than most of the other Clans. |-|Genetics= Okay, so this is going to be a little science-heavy, but if you like science (and genetics), you can read this. It doesn't really matter. Each PebbleClan cat is born with a certain trait, called a "whisper," that determines their role for the rest of their life. The only way to determine it is by a certain ceremony, called the poolstone ceremony, that every kit must have when they reach six moons (for more details see Culture). The poolstone ceremony essentially determines which Stone (see Ranks) a cat will be part of, either Mist, Flame, or Cloud. This is determined through genetics; each cat is born with one of those as their trait. The Mist gene is dominant over both Flame and Cloud genes. The Cloud gene is dominant over only Flame genes. The Flame gene is recessive. This means that the Mist Stone is the largest Stone, the Cloud is the second-largest, and the Flame is the smallest. So, because Mist is dominant over all, if a purebred Mist cat mates with a purebred Cloud or Flame cat, all of their kits will be Mist. However, if one of those kits mates with another kit of a purebred Mist and a purebred Cloud or Flame, one in four of their offspring will be Cloud or Flame (whichever one the original Mist cat mated with). Territory General= PebbleClan lives in a sheltered area west of the RiverClan lake territory. Their territory is full of small streams and pools, and one little brook runs right through their camp. wip |-|Camp= Dens PebbleClan's camp has six dens: the leaders' den, the Mist, Flame, and Cloud Stone dens, the Drift Stone den, and the nursery. Most of the dens are made out of bramble bushes. Some of them have special features. For example, extra sticks and vines fortify the nursery walls for better protection, and the Drift Stone den (the elders' den) has leaves tightly weaved into the bush to protect against wind. The Callstone The Callstone is really a small rock formation crawling up two sides of the leaders' den. The leaders stand on the Callstone when they call Clan meetings (hence its name). It looks kind of like two sets of stairs on the left and right sides of the den. Clan Character *Just and fair *Democratic *Strict *Believe that nature is more important than nurture *Have a specific way of doing things that isn't changed easily *Suspicious of outsiders *Willing to break the warrior code for the sake of their Clan *Believe that every cat has a role to play and must contribute to the Clan *Loyal *As a Clan, are very tight and bonded. Ranks Leaders= There are always two leaders of PebbleClan at a time. The leaders have to agree on important decisions to make. They also hold ceremonies and Clan meetings, and can banish cats from the Clan if they feel they're not helping PebbleClan as much as they should be. Day-to-day things the leaders do are check up on the well-being of the Clan (leaders are required to check in once every moon with each cat six moons or older to make sure that they are feeling confident and happy) and send out patrols. There are no deputies in PebbleClan, so usually one leader handles hunting patrols and the other organizes border patrols. Before a cat becomes leader they have to climb the Sky Peak with the other leader to receive nature's five blessings: steadiness, trust, hope, wisdom, and empathy. Leaders can come from any Stone. |-|Mist Stone= Members of the Mist Stone, called mists, do most of the hunting for PebbleClan. They also act as spies, sneaking onto other Clans' territories to observe patrols and sometimes steal herbs that PebbleClan doesn't have. |-|Flame Stone= Flames, as they're called, do the fighting for PebbleClan. Usually at least one flame is put on each patrol, whether hunting or border, in case of trouble. Battle patrols are made up mostly of flames. Once a flame reaches 30 moons of age, they are required to mate and have at least one kit in the next 10 moons or they will be cast out of the Clan. |-|Cloud Stone= Cats in the Cloud Stone are the most skilled in the healing arts. Their main job is to deal with in-camp duties, such as caring for injured or sick cats, making sure the elders and queens have fresh bedding and prey, and fixing any broken dens or weak spots in the camp wall. Clouds rarely go on patrols, but they will venture out of camp to gather herbs or collect moss bedding. |-|Gravelpaws= Gravelpaws are what PebbleClan calls apprentices. They are commonly shortened to 'paws, and are sometimes referred to based on their Stone, using the terms mistpaws, flamepaws, and cloudpaws. Gravelpaws sleep in the dens of their Stone. Instead of having mentors, they tag along when the older cats in the Stone do their daily duties and learn from experience. There isn't really a ceremony when they stop being a gravelpaw and become "grown," but are rather gradually accepted into the tight circle that forms the Stone. However, sometime when a cat believes they are worthy of becoming a full warrior, they will conduct their own naming ceremony (see Culture). |-|Drift Stone= Drifts in PebbleClan are elders. Unlike with gravelpaws, before a cat leaves their old Stone to become part of the Drift Stone, they must perform an official ceremony conducted by the leader. Once a cat makes the decision to become a drift they cannot return to their old Stone. Culture PebbleClan's Laws= #Stay loyal to PebbleClan above all other things. Relationships with cats from other Clans are strictly not tolerated and will result in a banishment. #Each cat has a role to play in PebbleClan. If a cat does not do their part in supporting the Clan, they will be cast out. #Cats are assigned a Stone when they reach six moons old. No cat may switch Stones; they are born to their job and must work hard to do well at it. If a cat struggles in their Stone they will be cast out of the Clan. #While leaders make the decisions of the Clan, if the majority of the Clan feels that one or both leaders aren't doing their job well, the leader(s) must step down and their position(s) will be filled by one or two elected cat(s), depending on how many leaders left their position. #Immediately after a leader returns from the Sky Peak, they must name their successor to be leader when they either die or become unable to serve PebbleClan as leader. A leader can change their successor at any time. #Resources such as prey, water, and herbs are precious and should not be wasted. If a cat is caught breaking this rule they will be banished. #Cats must respect their elders and the leaders, and weaker cats such as members of the Drift Stone, kits, and expecting or nursing she-cats should be cared for before members of any other Stone. #The warrior code should generally be followed but can be broken for the good of PebbleClan. This code should be followed above the warrior code. |-|Ceremonies= Poolstone ceremony When a kit reaches six moons old, they will have their poolstone ceremony. The Clan gathers by a small pool in the back of camp called the Windpool, and the leader conducts the ceremony. Leader: (Kit), you have reached six moons old and it is time to determine which Stone lies in your blood, which Stone you will become a part of, which Stone you will dedicate your life to. Are you ready to begin? Kit: Yes. (A pebble is placed in front of the kit.) Leader: Place your mouth upon the stone. (The kit does so.) Leader: Now push it into the water. (The kit does so. If the water turns blue, they are part of the Mist Stone; red signifies the Flame Stone; white means the Cloud Stone.) Leader: (Kit), I proclaim you a gravelpaw of the ___ Stone. You will now take on the name (Kit prefix + name of Stone). Put your soul into your Stone. Work for it, live for it, die for it. (The Clan cheers the new gravelpaw's name, and the gravelpaw goes to greet their new Stone.) Naming ceremony Before a cat can have their naming ceremony, they must get the permission of both leaders. Then, one of the leaders calls a Clan meeting and the gravelpaw having the ceremony stands in front of the Callstone. Gravelpaw: Today I will become a warrior of the ___ Stone. Both leaders agree that I have completed the necessary training for a gravelpaw and am ready for the responsibilities of a warrior. I name myself (new name) in honor of ____, and I pledge to move forward in life with compassion and wisdom, to always rank others' safety above my own, and to stay loyal to my Clanmates, my Stone, and my Clan until death calls me from this world. Driftstone ceremony Leader ceremony |-|Naming System= Just like in the Clans, kits are given a prefix and suffix at birth. The prefix is chosen by the parents. The suffix is -kit for the first six moons of their life. Once a kit has their poolstone ceremony (see Ceremonies tab), they are given a different suffix based on the Stone they get into. For example, a cat becoming part of the Mist Stone will have the suffix -mist, a Flame Stone cat will get the suffix -flame, and a Cloud Stone cat will be given the suffix -cloud. When a cat believes that they are worthy of becoming a full warrior, they will ask the leaders' permission to have their naming ceremony. For more details see the Ceremonies tab. A cat will choose their own unique suffix and take on a warrior name. If a cat chooses to enter the Drift Stone before they die, they will take on the suffix -drift at a driftstone ceremony. Leaders do not change their suffix to -star because PebbleClan does not believe in StarClan. They keep their warrior suffix during their time as leader. |-|Other= *Only PebbleClan leaders and one warrior from each of the three main Stones (Mist, Flame, and Cloud) attend each Gathering, as PebbleClan territory is so far away from the island. Allegiances names to use: *Windsting *Littlebreeze Category:Blog posts Category:Clans (Fanon) Category:Clans (Unusable) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Work In Progress